


The Girl With the Long, Blonde Hair

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Tea, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Annette was an innocent when it came to romance, knew little of things most girls her age were already obsessed with. Then she met Mercedes.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 22
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	The Girl With the Long, Blonde Hair

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** So they were BFFs at the School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad before the events of canon, probably when Annette was 14-15 or something.
> 
> Which is also when hot, beautiful, older Mercedes was driving Annette absolutely wild. Annette's going nuts about the smell of her hair, her hands, the sight of her out of the corner of her eye in classes, everything. It's an all-consuming crush with a very strong sexual element and Annette is overwhelmed.
> 
> Doesn't have to be requited, I'm just looking for that WHAM feeling of confusion and overwhelming attraction from Annette's first real crush with a sexual element.
> 
> +They sleep in the same bed and Annette fantasizes about touching Mercedes sexually  
> ++It's ambiguous if Mercedes knows or not but she doesn't discourage Annette

Before Fhirdiad, if you asked Annette who her ideal love was, she wouldn't be able to give an answer. Aside from the occasional starry-eyed look at one or two handsome young squires, Annette was mostly an innocent when it came to that sort of thing. Oh, her mother had given her the necessary talks when she was thirteen. She remembered what love looked like when Father was still with them and would hold Mother's hand and give her flowers. But Annette herself didn't care beyond knowing someday she'd marry and pass down her Crest.

If you asked her after she'd been in Fhirdiad a week, however, her description would match the beautiful new transfer student who walked into her classroom and asked if the seat next to her was taken. Tall and curvy, with long blonde hair and innocent blue eyes that left her so spellbound she could only nod stupidly in response.

Her name was Mercedes, and she was the adopted daughter of a nearby merchant. She'd grown up in a church with her mother, though, and her goal in life was to help people with their troubles. And over the next few days Annette learned more about her every time they talked. She loved to bake sweets. She liked to feed the stray cats who wandered around the church courtyard. She felt she was too forgetful at times, and could be clumsy. Her favorite scent was lavender, which she always smelled like.

Within a week, they were best friends. They spent most of their time together, having tea several times a week. With sweets, of course, baked by Mercedes herself, and they were easily the best Annette ever tasted. They studied together, Mercedes would help Annette anytime she struggled with a spell or go for a walk with her if she felt about to collapse from worry of failing their next exams.

They started calling each other "Annie" and "Mercie" at some point, as though they'd known each other most of their lives.

Annette couldn't remember what any of the knights she remotely fancied in the past even looked like. But she could remember the scent of Mercedes' hair three days after she leaned over her shoulder to help her correct a difficult formula. The touch of her hands as she helped her adjust her stance during casting practice. The sound of her laughter as they shared silly stories during tea time.

The warmth of her body on cold nights, when Annette's own bed wasn't warm enough despite the layers of her nightgown and quilts and Mercedes offered to share hers.

Her dreams were soon filled with Mercedes, and many of them were _not_ wholesome and innocent. They shared the sauna together, always clothed, and Annette wondered what she would look like without that beige sack covering her plentiful curves. On warmer days they would go without stockings, and just a glimpse of Mercedes' bare legs was enough to make her tingle from the tips of her fingers to her breasts to her core.

Even the handsomest of the knights she'd ever noticed in the past didn't inspire these kinds of feelings. The first time she felt Mercedes' breasts against her back during practice she'd almost fallen to her knees from the sheer heat of them, and that night she'd spent an extra long time in the bath touching herself and imagining her fingers were Mercedes'.

Dreams soon gave way to fantasies, the first one of which left Annette so overwhelmed she couldn't look at Mercedes for the rest of the day. But soon, conjuring images of this beautiful older woman guiding her through her first time became as natural as breathing to her.

Her favorite fantasy was a stormy night, cold and windy, Annette sharing Mercedes' bed for the warmth. Mercedes would turn to her, their eyes would meet...

_"Mercie," she whispered, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately...you mean as much to me as my family, perhaps more."_

_"Oh, Annie...I feel the same way. I was so nervous about being here until the day I met you. Now, all I want is to be by your side forever..."_

_"Mercie...I want you to kiss me."_

_Lips meeting softly at first, the touch deepening, a Pandora's box of warmth and emotion bursting open. Mercedes' warm hands cupping Annette's small breasts through her nightgown, encouraging Annette's own tentative caresses, nightgowns and undergarments sliding off, long fingers gently stroking between her legs, **yes, please, more, you're making me feel so good...**_

_"Mercie..."_

_"Oh, Annie...!"_

"...Annie?"

"Ah!" They were in their bedroom, but it was late morning and they were fully clothed, sitting at Annette's desk surrounded by books. Annette glanced down at her notebook and realized she'd drawn some unidentifiable scribble instead of the formula she'd been trying to figure out. "Sorry..."

"I think it's time we took a break," Mercie said. "You've worked so hard, and I think you're closer than ever to mastering this new spell. But it's no good if you're too tired." She reached over Annette's shoulder to close the book, the curve of her breasts brushing her back, and Annette bit her tongue trying not to gasp.

"Yeah...I guess I _have_ been working a little too hard," she murmured. Her heart was still racing and she felt damp and tingly between her legs. Slowly, she stood up and pushed her chair in, stretching her arms and legs. "Sorry I zoned out."

"It's okay! Why don't we relax with some tea and cookies?" Mercie offered. "In the courtyard, too, it's so nice out. Too nice to sit inside all day!" Annette's stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Sure, that sounds great! We can come back to this later," she said. "Just give me a moment?"

"Of course! I'll wait for you in the hall." Mercedes stood up and walked out of the room, long blonde hair floating behind her, and Annette closed her eyes, trying to bring back the last remnants of her daydream. All she could conjure was them lying in each other's arms, naked and peaceful.

_Oh, Mercie..._

She took a few seconds to straighten the books that didn't really need straightening before going out into the hallway, where Mercedes waited for her. The scent of fresh-baked cookies and sweet-apple tea would soon surround her, and hopefully she could forget these confounding feelings for at least an hour or two.


End file.
